Duplexity
by ChuChieX3
Summary: Fallen Angels Find Their Place In Life.Overcome By Obstacles And The Rollercoaster We All Call Life.
1. Magic

**JUST A HEADS UP TO NEW READERS AND OLD ONES ALIKE. I WAS REASING OVER ALL MY STORIES AND NOTICED AMETUER MISTAKES AND SINCE IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IT WAS KIND OF EXPECTED. BUT THIS FANFIC WILL BE MADE OVER FROM THE BOTTOM UP STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER. YOU MAY READ AHEAD IF YOU WANT BIT I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DONT BECAUSE IT WILL BE BERY CONFUSING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Chapter 1: Oh. Oh. Oh It's Magic.

I wake and feel the spot behind me. I frown and sit up when my hand doesn't make contact with the muscular body that's usually there. Patch has been leaving out at night alot lately with some of the other fallen angels. I don't like it but those are his friends. And I kind of treat him the same when I hang out with Vee and the girls.

The screen of my phone comes to life and vibrates. Even without looking I already know who it is.

"Good morning sunshine," Vee croons softly. I look at the time and I am surprised she actually called at a reasonable hour.

"Hey Vee," I say sourly.

"Ouch. What crawled up your ass?" I laugh despite not wanting to.

"Patch didn't come home last night." I whisper quietly.

"Well this isn't the first time it's happened so chill out." She says like it's nothing and I gasp.

"Vee this is serious!"

"Nora, we both know what's gonna happen. He's gonna walk in all dark & brooding. Your gonna say 'oh patchy baby I missed you' then there's the plum kisses and you two will be going at it again." She mimicks

my voice and speaks dramatically. I roll my eyes knowing she's probably speaking the truth. I can't stay mad at Patch. Just like I can't resist his beautiful black eyes, and chiseled jaw, and how it frames his perfect supple lips...

"Hello. Earth to Nora" Vee speaks and breaks me out of my reverie.

"Vee I have to go. Later." I hang up and make my way to the grand ensuite bathroom to freshen up.

I put on underwear and a tank top that has 'Dope' across the middle. In the kitchen I make egg & bacon for my breakfast sandwich. A few moments later I hear the locks tumble at the front door and my heart skips a beat. Heavy footsteps make their way around the house until finally Patch appears through the archway to the kitchen. He makes his way over to me and I jump on him kissing his mouth fiercely.

"I'm happy to see you too," he smirks holding me up so that I don't fall. He carries me in the direction of the bedroom and I don't protest.

"I missed you. Where did you go?"

"Unit called and him and Rixon were stranded last night. So I had to pick them up." He throws me onto the bed and collapses on top of me.

"Oh" I say thoughtfully. I don't think it takes a whole night to rescue the dynamic duo and bring them home. Suddenly Patch got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask kind of disappointed.

"To take a shower." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To take a shower," I mock him in the most childish way once he's in the bathroom. The shrill of my phone ringing breaks my silence. This time it's Alana, Units girlfriend. She's a sweet petite blonde who's oblivious to the supernatural world I have to live in. It's kind of sad how much stuff she's left out of. So I have a mushy place in my heart for her. She sent me a text but I didn't have time to read it.

The shower water stopped running.

Patch came out of the bathroom with just a towel tied around his hips. His chest was still wet with water droplets and when he caught me staring he smirked.

"See something you like?" He teases. I nod silently knowing if I spoke I would stumble over my words.

He came closer to me and kissed me hungrily. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands trail around the hem of my shirt pulling it up. I heard Patch growl quietly when he noticed I didn't wear a bra. He pushed gently at my shoulder while kissing down my neck and across my collar bone. I shiver with pleasure. He pulls on the edge of my panties and I oblige helping him get them off. Pulling him back down to me we kiss with even more passionate abandon. I reach into the drawer of the bedside table and pull out the box of condoms only to find out that it's empty.

"Patch...we're out of condoms" I mumble into the kiss.

"It's fine Angel. We never really needed them." He says and moves down my body to do magical things. Well it feels like magic anyway.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU HATED IT TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	2. The Truth

**So I need some ideas on what the guys will talk about at the café.thx to my readers review please. I will take whatever you say into consideration. ;) love all. Until I Get Suggestions I will not continue the story in Patch's POV. Mystifying…**

Chapter 6: Calm Kourtney POV

As soon as I got home I dialed Nora's cell phone. No answer. So I called her house phone. Still no answer. The Next Person to call was Liana. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello Unit Here"

"Could You Put Liana On The Phone?"I said grumpily

"Umm…Okay attitude"

"UNIT!"

"Hey."Liana Picked Up

"I need your help. I went to go check on Rixon. But then I heard moaning so I ran out and I don't know what to do."I rushed through my words

"Okay Kourt calm down start from the beginning."I took a deep breath and told Liana what happened. And I didn't like her reaction she was so calm.

"Kourtney" She sighed. I knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"Rixon is very…sly. And you already knew what you were getting yourself into. He's a player and he uses women. I'm not saying its okay or good for him to do those things. But that's who he is. Sorry."She said guiltily and hung up. I crawled up in a ball and cried my eyes out.

Liana POV

I feel so bad for Kourtney. But it's the truth sadly

"What was that all about?"Unit asked throwing on his leather jacket. I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Kourtney thinks Rixon cheated on her. Wait not thinks knows he cheated."

"Aww poor Kourt."

"Yeah. Are we still on for tonight?"He straddled me and I sat up on my elbows raising my eyebrow. He chuckled

"Of course we are baby."He gave me a long lingering kiss. I bit m lip when he pulled away.

"Love you."I said when he walked to the door.

"Love you too. Wear some of that sexy lingerie for me tonight babe." He winked and I giggled giving him one last peck before he went to go meet Patch and Rix for lunch wonder what they're up to.


	3. Your so pregnant, Dude

Chapter 7: Joy Nora POV

**3 Weeks Later**

"You are so pregnant, dude."Patch Said

"We never use protection."

"You have birth control that was our protection."

"But I always forget to take it."I snapped back

"Guess what."

"What?"

"When you don't take it, it doesn't work."I guess he was right. I've Been Nauseous Every day. I don't even know if I late because I don't write those things down. Even though I'm so ready to be a mom I'm just not prepared right now. And the situation With Unit and Taz I don't think I can handle it right now. I'm just so stressed And Don't Know What to do.

"Babe what the fuck does this even mean? One and a half?"I asked Patch. We took a test and there were 1 and a half bars on the screen.

"It says your pregnant it attempted to make a second line."

"Babe I'm literally like anxiety attack at all seconds."

"Here Take another one and see what it says."

**Three minutes later**

"It says positive." it's true. I'm pregnant with Patch's baby.

"So who are we going to break the news to?"

"Let's call Nina and Liana."I Sped Dialed They're Phones and We Had a Three Way Conversation.

"Hey Guys" I Said Awkwardly

"Hey So Whatsup?"Kourtney asked still kind of depressed about Rixon

"So I'm expecting you guys!"I Screamed Happy All Of A Sudden

"That's so great congrats." Nina replied. But Kourtney didn't say anything

"Kourtney Why aren't you happy for me?"

"I am it's just maybe I want to be pregnant with the guy I loved baby." she said sadly

"Aww it'll happen someday."I said trying to cheer her up but she ended the call.

"I'll call you back"Nina said and the conversation ended there. Suddenly I felt it was my fault Kourtney was crying.


	4. I Have An Idea

**please review this do you want to happen?**

Chapter 8: I have an idea

Kourtney POV

I was happy for Nora. But I am a little sad. I couldn't help but be jealous. Her life is perfect. I still didn't confront Rixon about what I heard. I only talked to liana about it. I think she told Unit because he's been very sympathetic lately. Tonight me And Rixon are supposed to go out to _M.I.A_ for dinks. Since I heard him cheating I dyed my hair a copper red and I cut it shoulder length with bangs. Rixon said he liked the new look. Which I appreciated. I looked at the time on my Iphone its only should be here any minute. I decided to wear something less formal. So I chose studded Christian Louboutin heels and a Red fitted dress that stops Mid-thigh. I don't wear makeup but tonight I decided on Eyeliner and Red Lipstick with a little gloss. Soon I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey" I said opening the door

"Hello Gorgeous."He said pulling me into a kiss. His hand immediately snacked down to my ass.

"Eww get off."I said pushing him away giggling.

"I have an idea."He says walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Okay."I went along with what he said and followed him into the kitchen

"So I was thinking why go out and buy drinks…wasting money." He said while rummaging through the cabinets. I just nodded and propped myself onto the counter.

"Why don't we just stay here and make our own fun." He said smirking and pulling out shot glasses and bottles of Hennessey and vodka. I just kept nodding like an idiot. I wonder where this is gonna take us.


	5. I Think Im In Love

Chapter 9: I'm in love with you

Kourtney POV

**2 Hours Later **

After Five Bottles of Vodka. I Finally Decided To End The Night.

"You really should go now."

"I don't Wanna Go. I'd Rather Stay Here and Cuddle with You" He Said Hugging Me Backwards.

"Okay but just to cuddle. Nothing else" I said pulling him to my bedroom.

"You Have A Nice Ass."He said grabbing My Ass and Rubbing His Erection against Me.

"Rixon Stop."I said Giggling and pushing him away. I Bent over to unhook my shoes but he grabbed my waist and started grinding against me. I couldn't help but moan and he took it as a good sign and started unbuttoning his pants. I chose then that things were going too far. But the words that come out of my mouth were completely opposite.

"Rixon Can You Stay With me tonight?"He nodded and I pushed him on the bed. I pulled down my dress and I was only wearing a thong under. Rixon kissed from my panties up to my breast And Sucked On my nipples.

"Your boobs are."I blushed and Bent down to kiss him

"Do you have oil?"I nodded And Handed him a bottle of Massage oil.

"Are you gonna massage me?"

"Yeah light some candles."He said while taking off his shirt. I Ran To the bathroom and grabbed all of my scented candles and set them up all around the room. And dimmed the lights creating an exotic feel. I felt a cool hand on my waist and squealed.

"Come lay down baby." He said placing kisses on the back of my neck and leading me to the bed. I laid on my stomach comfortable. He poured the oil on my back and sighed in satisfaction. His rubbing started off slow and tender.

"Does that feel good?"I nodded and moaned when he hit a sweet spot in my lower back. His hands went lower and caressed my bum. I felt him breathing in my ear.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think I'm in love with you." he said nipping at my ear. My breath heightened. God knows what I'm about to get myself into. But I couldn't help the feelings I had at that moment. He sounded sincere.

"I love you too."I said flipping over and kissing him fervently. And we spent the rest of the night making love.


	6. I Dont KnowMaybe

Chapter 10: Maybe/I Don't Know

Kourtney POV

I woke up today with an awful headache. Then memories of my passion filled night with Rixon came flooding back to me. I shot up in bed and noticed that Rixon wasn't sleeping next to me. His clothes were gone and I didn't hear the shower running. Maybe he felt awkward about what he said yesterday. Or maybe he just used me to get into my pants. I don't know what his intentions are. Or perhaps were. I now feel like a regret giving myself to him. And believing that he ever loved me.


	7. Attention

Chapter 11:Attention

**Sorry i havent updated in a long dont forget to to know what can make the story **

**yours truely, chuchiex3**

Nora POV

Today was Sunday and I was having another family dinner. But this Time Patch and I will break the news to everyone about the pregnancy. I'm expecting every fallen to be here and that includes Taz and Unit. I decided to put the tension between Unit and Patch aside and we all can be happy again. I spent this past hour trying on different clothes for dinner. By the way we are going out to eat to a fancy Italian restaurant. The guys all offered to split up the pay. I was currently holding up a short blue dress with lace sleeves in my right hand and the same dress but in the color black in my left.

"What do you think?"I asked Patch. He was lounging in bed. He had just woken up from a nap and was watching some reality show. He was really out of it today.

"Yeah wear that one baby. That one is the BOMB!"He said dramatically not even bothering to look my way. I dropped both dresses and pouted like a two year old.

"Baby you didn't even look at them."I said frustrated with my hands in the air.

"Hmm."He said still not paying attention to me. I finally had enough and walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Can you pay attention to me now? All I need is five minutes Patch."He rolled his eyes and nodded. I jumped up and clapped like five year old. Patch just shook his head and closed his eye and put the pillow over his head.

"You listening to me?"I said walking back to the closet. He just waved his hand dismissing me. But I went on anyway.

"Okay so I decided on this one but I don't know what shoes I should wear."I said pulling on the black dress.

"So flats or the Louboutins. I was thinking flats because the Louboutins are too high. But if I wear the louboutins the dress will look elegant. If I wear the flats it would just look casual and simple. I'm not sure which look is better so what do you think?"I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Patch? Baby?"I asked poking his chest. But he didn't answer. I started thinking that he pretended to be asleep and not listen to me. But my gut feeling was telling me he wasn't acting.

"Patch wake up. Patch!"I shook his shoulder and yelled in his ear. But he still wasn't responding. I took the pillow off of his face and threw it somewhere in the room. I climbed on top of him and lightly started slapping his cheek.

"Patch wake up please."I say urgently shaking his shoulders but his body was limp.I grabbed the phone and called Unit. I was close to panicking now.

**Unit POV**

_**Meanwhile...**_

I started kissing Liana down her neck to her breast down to her stomach she pulled my hair and giggled.

"Stop being such a tease Unit!"She Moaned.I parted her folds and started expertly Eating. she Her bit her lip And came in my mouth after about 2 minutes.I kept going and Delved My Toungue In we were rudely interrupted by my phone ringing.I pulled back to answer the phone and Liana huffed and crossed her arms.I Smirked And Answered The Phone.

"Hello"i Said clearing my throat

"Unit im so glad you picked up!I dont know what happened he was fine before but now he wont wake up!"Nora spoke quickly.

"Wait what?Who are you talking about?"I said confused

"PATCH Idiot!Hes unconsious and I dont know what to do."She was crying hysterically and i tried calming her down.

"Nora its okay need to call the ambulance.I'll Be there as soon as i can."I Said already pulling on my sneakers.

"Okay"she sounded calmer now.I hung up And zipped up my jacket.

"What Happened?"Liana asked crawling under the sheets

"Nora said Patch Is Unconsious and she cant wake him im going over there to see wassup."

"Hurry Back And Be Careful.I Love You."She puckered her lips and i bent down to kiss her.

"Love you Too."I gave her quick peck Goodbye and i was out the door.


	8. Cautious

**I am so sorry for not updating had a bad case of writers block i know where i want the story to go but i just dont know how to write it out srrie here is a new chapter it has a little bit of fluff .**

Chapter 14:Cautious

Nora POV

We did what Rixon told us to do. And as he said Patch Started to come around after a few minutes. Gabe and everyone left About a half an hour ago but I am still furious. How could Patch not warn me about this and he knew what was happening. Especially in my state. In order to make it up to me he bought me a grilled chicken sandwich and it was mouth-watering. But that still doesn't make up for him worrying me to death.

"Nora please just talk to me. What do you want me to do?"He begged

"Nothing. Completely Nothing" I get up from the table and storm off into the bedroom throwing the cover over my head. I hear the door creak open then shut a few moments afterward.

"Nora I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with. Isn't that something to be glad about?"He says and lifts the comforter from my head. I still refuse to look at him. Why can he just apologize and see that he is wrong.

"Your wrong and I'm not forgiving you for scaring me half to death." I say and turn on my side to look at him."It's not just you and me anymore baby. If we are gonna bring another life into this world we need to communicate."

"I know. Please forgive me I promise from this day forward I will never make another mistake as stupid as that one again."He said and kissed me kindly.

"I love you" I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. Slowly the kiss escalated from sweet and sorry to eager and wanting. Patch laid on top of me and started grinding his hips into mine. God knows how bad I wanted him but I couldn't.

"Patch Stop" I say in between kisses and he leans up on his hands for support but still didn't move his groin away from mine.

"What's wrong?"He asks nervously

"We can't do this" I say putting my hands on his chest.

"Of course we can Angel."He resumes his proceedings and starts kissing down my throat causing me to moan his name. No matter how good this felt I couldn't take the risk of hurting my child.

"Wait no please get off."I cry out and push at his shoulders. He finally gives in and gets off of me. And it feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Can you tell me what the problem is?"Patch asks winded

"I...umm...I'm just afraid."I speak softly barely audible.

"What?"

"I said...I'm just scared...that umm...we might hurt...the baby" I say and anticipate his reaction. But he just starts laughing at me.

"Patch it's not funny seriously" I state tightly

"Nora its okay. The baby will be fine." he whispers in my ear and starts nibbling my earlobe.

"No you don't know that and I don't know that. What if the sex hurts the baby?"I ask pushing him away

"Sex is healthy during a pregnancy" He says but I'm not convinced.

"fine if you don't believe me then Google it" He says matter of factly handing me his Iphone and I search it while he waits patiently next to me.

"What does it say?

"Shhh" I put my finger to his lip to get him quiet.

"It says 'The fetus is protected by the amniotic sac which therefore makes it safe to engage in sexual intercourse'"

"Told you its fine" Patch says and pounces and I squeal. He starts kissing my neck again.

"Hold on there's a whole nother paragraph with tips."I say but he doesn't stop he sighs.

"Okay I'm listening" he murmurs between kisses.

"Okay it says here 'what positions are most comfortable during pregnancy? Straddle your partner while he lies on his back. This way there is no pressure on your abdomen and you can control the depth of penetration.'"I say and Patch swiftly changes our places so that I'm on top of him and I can feel his excitement under me. But I am still not done researching so I have one hand on his chest and the other holding his phone. He on the other hand is having none of it so he puts both hands on my backside rubbing me against his erection and his breath hitches.

"Baby are you still listening to me?"

"Mmmm" is his only reply. I throw his phone on the pillow beside his head and decide to give in just this once. I start by kissing and sucking on his neck up to his ear.

"Jev" I moan his name because I know it drives him crazy and his body shivers.

"Take your clothes off" He whispers in my ear and I oblige. Pulling my top off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. I look to Patch and see that he is also getting rid of his clothing. I unbutton my shorts and kick them off. Leaving myself in just my pink lace thong. I make my way back to Patch and press my mouth against his. He happily inserts his tongue down my throat and I groan. Arching into him begging him to touch me. He trails licks down my collarbone and nibbles back up to my jaw. He repeats the process once ,Twice ,Three times and then a fourth and I'm now writhing under him in need.

"Please "I beg him. He gives into my plea and licks down my body but stopping to pay extra attention to my nipples. He pulls at the lacy fabric tearing it off my body. I lean up on my elbows to watch him knowing what he's about to do. He starts kissing my inner thigh while he uses his thumb to explore me. Kissing his way up my leg he uses his right hand to spread me exposing my clit and I put my right leg over his shoulder giving him a better angle. Then he gets to work licking my entrance then moving up to lap at my clit. I throw my head back and moan his name running my fingers through his hair.

" You taste so good" He growls and his words bring me to my climax. Soon after I come around. I notice Patch is on top of me nibbling and kissing my shoulder and I can feel his member rubbing against my clit ready for action. I pull his face towards mine for a breathtaking kiss. Then suddenly I remember what the website said.

"Be gentle" I whisper pulling away. He nods and leans up on his hands for better leverage. He uses one hand to guide his shaft into me then inch by inch he slowly buried himself inside me. He groaned and his jaw slackened to form an: _Ah_ as he pulled all the way out before entering me again. He closed his eyes and bit his lip then repeated the movement over and over again. After a few minutes and a series of moans and grunts he sped up and leaned down on his elbows so that he could kiss me. And then something clicked in the back of my head. He has never been this sweet with me before. Even my first time he was playful and taunting. But now he's cautious and tender and loving. I can't help but wonder Is it the baby?

**Well readers watcha think?**


	9. True Love

**I know its been a while but i was working on my other story_ Finale_ please check it out its also a hush hush Chapter 14...**

Chapter 14:

"So babe guess what?"Nora said barging in through the door with bags on top of bags of clothes from all types of maternity stores.

"Nora what is all this?"Patch asked with a appalled look on his face. _How much did all this cost?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh this is nothing Rixon and Gabe are bringing in the rest "She said casually waddling to the bedroom. Patch followed her.

"Nora you don't need all of these clothes" He said

"So what are you trying to say? I'm not worth it is what your telling me" Nora said her eyes watering_. Uh Oh another mood swing._

"No I'm saying that you're gorgeous and you would look great in anything and everything you wear."

"Really? You think so?"She asked him

"I know so baby" He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you think that because the guys will bring in the rest of the boxes" Nora said taking off her shoes and making her way to the kitchen.

"Boxes!"Patch barked and scurried to the front door. Sure enough Gabe was unloading the truck as Rixon carried them in.

"Nora how much did you buy?"Patch called to her.

"I need options babe" she said kicking back on the lounger with a 2 liter soda in one hand and a bowl of potatoes' chips in the other.

"She bought one of everything in her size ,In every color ,In every store ,In every style" Rixon said dropping at least three more boxes of clothes next to the door.

"Where do you want the rest Nora?"Gabe asked her bringing the last of it in.

"Just leave it there. I need time to sort and try them all on." she said with her mouthful of chips. Rixon patted Patch on the backside.

"Good luck with this one bro" He said and made his way out the door.

"Where you going?"Patch asked

"I have a hot date with Kourt of course" He said and upon hearing Kourtneys name Nora started to snoop.

"Why are you going on a date with her? Didn't you sleep with Roxy last week?"He asked

"That was more of a farewell hook up."Rixon said and smirked "Plus me and Kourtney have important things to do" Patch shook his head in distaste.

"Rix stay away from Kourtney. She has genuine feelings for you. Stop screwing with her head."Patch said and shoved Rixon out the door slamming it shut behind him.

"Why are guys such jerks?"Nora asked out loud. Patch leaned down and kissed her head placing his hands over her 6 month tummy.

"Aren't you glad we found each other?"He asked her. She put her hands over his.

"This is what every other Fallen Angel is looking for" She stated and looked up at Patch amorously placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" Nora whispered. Appreciative that she already has found her one true love.

**Please review i dont write these things for my health i want are the things you want to rixon and kourt action? or nora and patch fluff?...Let me know REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 15

_**AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE READ IT IS URGENT**_

_**SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT THIS IS NEWS I NEED TO BE SPREAD QUICKLY SO TELL YOUR FELLOW READERS.I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE I HAVE STARTED ANEW ITS CALLLED Together Forever IT IS IN THE HUSH HUSH ARHIVE OR YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER MY PROFILE. EITHER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OR I JUST DONT HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE .LIKE I SAID IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I AM EXPECTING A BABY GIRL IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY JUST PM ME AND MAYBE I'LL RECONSIDER THE DECISION OF ENDING THIS STORYS PROGRESS**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CHUCHIEX3**_


End file.
